


Descent

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, Mental Abuse, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss her stories and the melancholy melodies she played on the family piano. I never knew that her songs had a deeper meaning. She was trying to let me know what was to come. Her last song 'Descent', still clings to me like a blanket of unassailable freezing darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> My are Joshua Young, Octavia Young, and Connell Doyle
> 
> Only Joshua and Octavia are in this chapter.

The night always seems so cold to me. Though I must admit the nights have grown colder now that I know my younger sister's death was intentional. My parents were fed lies by a delusional cult leader. The cult promised safety from the overbearing darkness but in return all the members had to sacrifice one of their children. Naturally my parents chose to keep me their shining star, their only son. Sweet Octavia, only one year younger then me, taken away one cold December night never to come home again.

I miss her stories and the melancholy melodies she played on the family piano. I never knew that her songs had a deeper meaning. She was trying to let me know what was to come. Her last song 'Descent', still clings to me like a blanket of unassailable freezing darkness. Sometimes in the coldest nights I swear I can hear her whispering words of warning. Mom seems scared and dad is on edge. Am I next? Yesterday I tried to run away. Though I must admit that was uncalled for. Nobody can escape their fate. I hope the so called overbearing darkness, that everyone in this town is trying to fight off, swallows this town whole!

**Author's Note:**

> http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u306/bloodrose19/More%20Ocs/Joshua.jpg
> 
> Joshua ^
> 
> http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u306/bloodrose19/More%20Ocs/Octavia2.png
> 
> Octavia ^
> 
> http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u306/bloodrose19/More%20Ocs/Connell.jpg
> 
> Connell ^
> 
> http://8tracks.com/brokenxraido/sacrifice
> 
> Joshua's songs ^


End file.
